


His Broken Family

by JustWannaChill



Series: My Original Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Death, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Dark, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pandemics, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, broken marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWannaChill/pseuds/JustWannaChill
Summary: A man stares out the window while reflecting on his life and tries to figure out just where everything went wrong in his broken marriage.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: My Original Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052654





	His Broken Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is the first story that I'm posting here. I'm honestly not expecting that much attention. But if you DO find this story, maybe leave a comment letting me know what you think?
> 
> BTW: Some of the content matter in this story may be upsetting to some. Nothing explicit happens however and everything is mostly implied and/or referenced. This story talks about the difficult decision that many women have to make which is terminating a pregnancy. There is also context clues in the story of an assault. It's lightly touched on but not in explicit detail. 
> 
> There IS, however, a vivid recollection of a murder scene. So if underage murder is triggering for you, Massive Alert!

The rain continued to hammer against the roof and walls of the little house in the cul de sac. In this little house, lived a man, his wife, and their young son. The man was up late that night, unable after a particularly bad night with his wife. 

As the man stared out the window while listening to the calming sound of falling rain, he began to wonder what had happened to derail his marriage with the woman that he used to love. Sure, their relationship had been rocky even while their son was alive, but they made it work.

They managed to find common happiness in their beautiful child. A mix of both of them, they would say. 

“He has his father’s eyes!” His wife would claim with a smile.

“Well, he certainly gets his complexion and love for everything from you, dear!” He would say with a happy grin.

These moments, however, were not enough to distract from the fact that late at night, while their son was fast asleep in his crib, this “happy couple” would stay up for hours, arguing about everything under the sun.

“How many times have I told you to PLEASE make sure the fridge is closed before you leave the kitchen?! All of our frozen food is completely ruined!!” She would scream in his face.

Not one to take things lying down, he would yell back “First you bitch about the dishes, THEN you have to bitch about the fridge that I KNOW that I shut?! Why did I marry you in the first place?!”

The screaming matches would continue well into the night before being interrupted by the cries of their bundle of joy. Immediately, they would stop fighting and ensure that their son was calmed and soothed, before making their way to separate rooms to sleep the rest of the night away. 

Despite their glaring hatred for one another, they did everything possible to make it work for their baby. Their one common joy.

As the man continued to watch the rain fall from the sky, his thoughts began to drift.

Why had he married his wife in the first place? What had stopped him from walking away from her to start anew? Two things actually.

One) His beautiful son whom he loved and cherished above all  
Two) He did not have a means of income

That’s right. The man had no job and did not earn money to support his family. This left his wife in charge of maintaining an income while he stayed at home with their son. This led to the creation of his wife’s favorite insults…

Deadbeat

Loser

Bum

Good for nothing

The man did not know what his wife did to keep them in such a nice house, but he was willing to guess some ideas.

His wife had come home one night covered in blood. She said nothing to him as she walked upstairs to shower. He had only a few flimsy guesses but the bruises that appeared later along her neck had solidified one. But he never confronted her about it.

He knew that he was a shitty husband, but fuck if he cared. God knows his wife isn’t the most perfect woman in the world.

He laughed cynically to himself. What happened to “to have and to hold”? He and his wife haven’t had sex since the baby was conceived. That’s why when he found the pregnancy test, he knew right away that the baby wasn’t his. He waited for his wife to tell him about the issue… but she never did.

She went out one day under the guise of seeing an old friend from college. Bullshit. He knew where she was really going. But again he said nothing.

She came back a few hours later looking like death itself. She looked incredibly pale and had obviously been crying for nearly an hour. He said nothing… but stood up and comforted her. Like a proper husband would. She immediately fell into his arms and sobbed. It was the last time that either of them would interact with such love and care toward the other. But to the man, it was one of those moments that kept the man around for another few years.

Up until their son turned ten years old. 

At that point, the couple barely interacted with each other outside of their time with their son. Despite living in the same house and sleeping in rooms right next to each other, they were as far apart as two people could be. They never fought in front of their young son but during school hours or at night, all restraints were off. She hated how he was apathetic toward nearly anything that didn’t involve their son and he hated that she was always up his ass about things he had no control over. 

One of these things that he couldn’t control was a global recession. People were being encouraged to stay away from each other and stay inside unless absolutely necessary. People began to work from home and schools instilled an online curriculum to teach children. This meant that for 24 hours a day, he was stuck inside the house with his wife and their son.

Being stuck inside the house all day began to take its toll on both of them.

His wife had stopped trying to interact with their son and instead spent all of her time watching TV on the couch. Immediately after dinner, she would head out to do whatever it took to support her family. She had begun to numb herself to the pain in her life by excessive drinking. This furthered the wedge between the husband and wife that had been evident to everybody for years.

Even if one were to walk into a room, the other would begin to scream at them unprompted. It got so bad that they began to fight in front of their son. The argument would only end when their son would drop to the floor and cover his ears or run up to his room for a moment of peace.

The man would immediately cease fighting and go to comfort his precious joy. Their son loved both of them unconditionally regardless of his mother's behavior and the fighting that would take place in front of him. The boy began to grow closer to his father who welcomed him with a warm embrace.

The man knew that his wife loved their son just like he did, but that the alcohol and the heavy toll on her night job had made it hard for her to express that love to him. Their son never knew how much his mother loved him despite her indifference toward everything else in her life. Their son began to grow more distant from his mother and pretty soon hardly interacted with her outside of wishing her goodnight.

The man had no idea just how much that indifference from her son hurt his wife. But frankly, he didn't really care. His son was old enough to make his own decisions on who he wanted in his life, and this was honestly, this one was a work in the making. Yes, he didn't care about what his son's treatment of his mother was doing to her mentally. 

Not until it was too late at least.

The image of the scene would forever be burned into his memory. A permanent reminder of what his wife's scarred psyche had driven her to do.

It was around 11 when he heard the front door open. He heard the usual footsteps heading into the kitchen, most likely for a snack (or a bottle of liquor) after a long night of "work". He found it unusual, however, when the sound of the fridge door opening never came. Before he could ponder on it, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 

14 to her room

18 to mine

20 to the bathroom

He carefully counted her footsteps ensuring that he would not miss a single one. 

1

2

3 

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

...

Silence

Odd, the footsteps stop right near the stairs. Not directly at the top but a few steps after. For about ten minutes, the man began to wonder what his wife was doing in the hallway before a haunting realization dawned on him.

Their son's room was by the top of the stairs.

A deep feeling of dread engulfed his insides as he found himself slowly getting out of bed and exiting the guest room. He immediately knew something was wrong when he entered the hallway and found the door to his son's room flung wide open. He peeked his head into the room to see what his wife was doing in their son's bedroom. 

Upon doing so, he immediately wished that he hadn't.

On the walls, there wrote... 

"I Needed Him" 

"Mommy's Baby"

"Forgive Me"

His wife was sitting by their son's bed holding her face in her hands and sobbing. Also in her right hand, was a bloody knife. The man snuck a glance at their young son to make a horrifying discovery.

Their son was lying in his bed. His face was decorated with an unmistakable crimson substance that should never have to be drawn from a child. His stomach was wide open as a result of the multiple stab wounds inflicted on him by his deranged mother. Blood covered his bed, even in places nowhere near his stomach. His eyes had been obviously removed viciously with the knife and his tongue had been removed. His throat was slit, most likely an attempt by his wife to end their child's suffering. 

The man quickly hurried to the bathroom before upchucking everything he had eaten in the past 6 hours. After 10 years, his wife had decided to end the innocent life of the son that held them together. 

How had things gotten to this point? What could he have done to prevent this? Whos' fault was this; his or his wife's?

These were questions he thought about while watching the rain fall from the sky and dampen the ground beneath it. 

How should he end the life of his significant other? After 15 years of marriage, this was how things would end?

He knew that after the heinous act committed, his wife would not be allowed to walk away with life in jail. He would administer her punishment to her to make her regret taking away the only thing that made HIS life worth living.

His wife was still upstairs in their son's room, crying and begging for forgiveness. Meanwhile, he came to the conclusion that his best bet would be to kill her in the same fashion as their son and then find another way to do away with himself. He knew that crimes like this will lead to a difficult life in prison, even if he wasn't the one who killed his son. 

Getting up with a sigh, he grabbed the gun lying next to him and began to make his way upstairs...

Ready to deal with the remains of his broken family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I know this story is pretty disturbing. Feel free to leave comments on what you thought.


End file.
